


For you

by Soccergirl99



Category: ashlyn harris/ali krieger - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soccergirl99/pseuds/Soccergirl99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that happened years ago bring them love or will it break them apart again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to go back a lot to what has happened in the past just for understanding the story

It was on the Monday morning that I saw her. Her brown hair in the wind and those eyes were like a fairytale I was trapped in. I blow my whistle and all of the kids ran towards their parents. I wonder why she was here; it was a long time ago since I saw her. I wonder if she has a kid, a husband even. She was my crush and the crush I never got over. Her eyes brought me back to when we first meet at U19 camp.

 

_“Can I sit here?” she asked._

_“Yeah, of course” I said and she sat down next to me. “I´m Ashlyn by the way, Ashlyn Harris” I said._

_“You´re the new goalkeeper” she said and I nod “Ali, Ali Krieger” she said._

_“Nice to meet you Ali Krieger, the best right back I ever seen” I said with a wink._

_She blushed “Likewise” she said._

_It was a two-hour bus ride to the camp. She fell asleep on my shoulder. I looked down and she was the most beautiful girl I ever seen, I couldn´t stop staring at her._

Look where we are now. I´m a children’s coach at my niece soccer club for 8 year olds and she, she won the world cup with the national team. I wonder if she even remembers me, we did become close at that camp. But after that camp the horrible thing happened to me. I couldn´t play soccer after that and I could never go back to national camp like I promised her.

 

_“I´m going to miss you so much” She said and hugged me._

_“Me too” I said and felt a tear hit my shoulder. I had already noticed my big crush on her but I couldn´t tell her, she was straight for crying out loud. A few more tears hit my shoulder and I pulled away to look her in the eyes. “Hey, no tears okay” I said._

_“I´m just going to miss you so much, you´re my life” She said._

_“It´s going to be alright, we are going to meet next camp again, okay” I said and pulled her in to another hug._

_“Promise” She said._

_“What?” I asked._

_“Promise we will meet next camp again” She said._

_“I promise we will meet next camp” I said._

I broke my promise to her and I regretted it ever since. But I couldn´t bare to say what happened, why I couldn´t come to the next camp like I promised her. It was just easier to not say anything, to never talk to her again.

I see her standing holding a kid. I wonder if I should talk to her. “Coachy” the little girl shouts and jumps off Ali´s hold and runs to me.

“Wait Emma!” Ali shouts and runs to get her.

She get´s to me “Hey Emma, what is it?” I ask.

“I want you to meet my aunt, she is really pretty,” the little girl says. Aunt, Ali is a aunt and not a parent. That´s good.

Right then Ali get´s to her and takes the girl up in the air. “Aunt Ali, stop” the little girl says while laughing.

“Oh, were is my manners. I´m Ali, Ali Krieger and you must be Emma’s coach.

“Yeah, that´s right. I´m Ashlyn, Ashlyn Harris” I say and she looks to me in shock.

Ali snaps out of her shock by Emma saying “ She played in the national team too when she was younger”.

“Emma, why don´t you go and talk to your friends. I´m just going to chat with Ashlyn a little bit” Ali says and Emma runs away.

“Hey, I can explain…” I say but am cut off by Ali.

“You broke my promise, you broke my heart” Ali says.

“I can explain,” I say.

“I got a call from Whitney saying I needed to get to the hospital, then Tobin called me and said you were dead. Your dead, you´re not here. You broke my promise” Ali says and starts to cry. I hug her trying to get her to stop crying.

“How can you not be dead, you´re dead. I got the call,” Ali says crying some more.

“I can explain…”

 

 

 


	2. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little background in this chapter but hope this clear a little things out. Sorry if the story seems weird, bare with me guys. It get´s better and better

“How the fuck are you going to tell me that everyone lied to me, everyone. How the fuck are you going to make up for the nights I cried myself to sleep, I cried for weeks, months, years. Everybody said you were in a better place. I didn´t understand why I couldn´t go to your funeral but now I understand, everyone thought it was better for me to cry and beg for you to come back. I begged for days Ashlyn, weeks and I still do” Ali shouted and cried some more.

I tried comforting her but it was hard. Not only couldn´t I tell her what happened but the memories still haunted me.

 

_I woke up by the sound of sirens loudly in my ears. The pain in my chest made it hard to breath. How could I have ended up here in this car on my way home from Ali. All I remember is how my car flipped around; I think someone hit me from my side._

_“We have someone here” A man shouted and began to get to me._

_“What´s your name? How did you get here?” A woman beside him asked._

_My name, well that I remember but how did I get here. “I´m Ashlyn” I said in a shaky voice. I was scared, it felt like I was dying. Leaving everyone I loved behind, leaving Ali._

_“Okay Ashlyn, we are going to take you from this car and to a hospital” she said trying to comfort me. I didn´t need any comfort, I need Ali._

_“Ok-ay, but why can´t I feel my leg?” I asked and looked to her._

_They began to whisper and that made me panic even more. “Does anything else hurt?” the man asked._

_“I have pain in my chest and I don´t know. Am I going to be okay?” I asked and began to cry._

_“ You´re doing just fine. I need you to take a couple a breaths as we take you out of this car” the man said. They lifted me out of the car and then everything was dark._

“I can explain” I said again.

“Then explain why everyone told me, your girlfriend that you were dead” Ali said.

 

_I had promised her to meet her at camp next time but I couldn´t wait. We have already talked every single day since the camp two weeks ago. So I packed my bag and jumped in my jeep heading towards her collage._

_As soon as I saw her I fell more in love with her. Yes, I was in love with Ali Krieger. It wasn´t some stupid crush anymore, it was love for me._

_“Hey Ash” She said and hugged me._

_“Hey Alex” I said and held her closer in the hug._

_The night came after a fun day with her. The time went by fast and before I knew it the sun had gone down. I laid in her bed while we were watching some stupid series but I only watched her. I knew I had to tell her the truth and that was now before I would be going back home._

_“Alex, I have to tell you something,” I said and she looked at me with her million dollar smile._

_“Yeah, of course, shoot” She said._

_“Well, I hope this don´t weird you out or something but I really like you” I said and she was still smiling._

_“Well, I like you too” She answered._

_“No, Alex, I don´t only like you but I like like you” I said and she still smiled._

_“I was wondering how long it will take you but I like you too” She said._

_“So can I take you out on a date? “ I asked and she nodded. “Can I kiss you?” I asked._

_“Well, of course you can your big silly” she said._

_I grabbed her cheek and gently rubbed my thumb there and then I pulled her in for a kiss. It was like the whole universe slowed down. When we pulled away breathless I pulled her in for another. “Will you be my girlfriend?” I asked her and she pulled me on for another kiss showing me her answer._

“Can we sit down somewhere so I can explain?” I asked.

“My place isn´t far away and we can go there, but I just got to drop of Emma at my brothers first” She said and I nodded.

\------------------------

I sat in her car while she drove to her place. It was an awkward silence but we couldn´t start a normal conversation so the silence were better.

She pulled in at an apartment house and I got of the car and followed her in. She lead me to the table and I sat down.

“So start explaining now,” She said.

The pain of the memory came back and it was hard. “When I was driving from you…

 

_I drove away from her apartment again after a few good days with her. I started humming on a song while I was driving and suddenly I saw a car that was driving too fast, stupid idiots I thought. The car came closer to me and I suddenly saw my family, friends and Ali. I saw a bright light shining on me, something was telling me to go to it. The next thing Iwas awakened by sirens._

I stopped and looked in her eyes. She was crying, I didn´t want to tell her what happened next, what made me make the decision to walk away from her. But I knew I had too.

“I woke up in the hospital the next day while everyone was crying, they said I had a big surgery and I was dead for 20 minutes. They said...

 

_I woke up with the biggest pain in my body except in my leg. Everyone was crying and as they noticed that I had woken up they looked at me and still cried. “Why are you guys crying” I got out of my raspy voice._

_My mom looked at me and said “You had a big surgery sweetie. You were in car accident, do you remember that?” She asked and I nodded._

_My dad took a step forward and took my hand and held it tightly in his hands. He said “ You were dead for more than 20 minutes. They didn´t think you would make it, but then you were alive again”._

_I looked at them and asked, “ I was dead?”_

_“Yes sweetheart, you were. But you here, with us. You didn´t die” My mom said._

_I looked around in the room and noticed one thing was off “ Where is Ali?” I asked._

_They looked at each other and took a breath “ I think we need to talk about something. Whitney called Ali to get her here and told us. Then we told her she should call her back and tell her not to come, to lie to her. Tobin ended up calling Ali. You can never meet Ali again, it´s not fair for her for you to keep her with you” My dad said._

_I became angry and said “You can´t keep me from seeing her, I´m calling her now”._

_“Well you can´t see her now anyway” My mom said._

_“Why, what did you tell her?” I asked._

_“We told her you were dead, just to keep her away” My dad said._

_“Why did you tell my girlfriend that I was dead, how could you?” I shouted._

_“ There are some things you should know before you get angry that we made the right decision for you” My dad said and took a breath and continued “You don´t have any pain in your right leg because they had to remove it”._

_“What?” I shouted._

_My dad removed the sheet so I could see exactly what he was talking about. My leg was cut off. I began to understand the choice my parents made for me but it was still hard to understand completely._

_“You are always going to need extra help with this and we all know Ali would not even think twice about it. She would have quit soccer just to take care of you, she is going to be a great soccer player. I just know it, so you have to let her go. Let her go, don´t ever contact her ever again” My dad said._

_“I love her, how can I let her go?” I said sobbing in my hands._

_“I know sweetie, it´s hard but it´s for her own good. You want the best for her right?” My dad asked._

_“Yes, but I love her so much. Why did this had to happened to me, why me?” I asked sobbing harder into my hands._

_“I don´t know, I don´t know” He answered her feeling tears of his own._

“You did it for me?” She asks me.

“Yes, for your own good” I answered her.

“You thought it was better for me to go around thinking you were dead, get out!” She shouted.

“Alex, please don´t do this. Just think threw it” I said and walked to the door.

“I don´t want anything to do with you!” She shouted and began to cry.

“Okay Alex, just for you. You know where to find me” I said and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´s still in the beginning but I hope you will enjoy the rest. Posting next chapter as soon as I can.


	3. The talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Ali´s side of the story and it´s still the same day as the other chapter

**Ali´s pov**

Am I going insane, did I just see Ashlyn? The Ashlyn Harris that has been dead for a long time, no it can´t be. But she was here, in my apartment talking to me in my chair. I have to call my best friend to see if I´m crazy.

“Hey Ali, I was just about to drive home from practice, what´s up?” Alex says.

“I think I’m going insane, the weirdest thing just happened to me,” I say.

“What happened?” Alex asks.

“I saw Ashlyn, Ashlyn Harris. You know my old girlfriend who died, who was with us at our first camp. The goalkeeper” I say. It became a silence and I began to worry. Maybe I was just being crazy. Like those times I thought I saw her in a bar or that one time I thought I saw her on the street. “Alex, did you hear what I said. Am I being crazy?” I ask.

“Look Ali, are you sure you saw Ashlyn?” she asks me.

“I am crazy. You think I’m crazy too. I have to be crazy if I start talking to a dead person, right?” I say.

“Wait, back up. You talked to her?” Alex asks.

“Yeah, I meet her when I picked Emma up from practice. She was the coach and I drove us to my apartment and she explained what had happened. I must be going insane” I say.

“Look Ali, I´m just going to tell you the truth because this kills us all. Ashlyn is alive and everything she tells you is true,” Alex says.

I start sobbing and finally ask “So if she told me the truth she only has one leg now and that was the reason everyone told me she was dead” I say.

“We only did it to protect you. If you had known what had happened you would had dropped soccer, we all knew that. Ashlyn´s family knew that, your family knew it, we knew it and Ashlyn knew it too” She said and I became hurt again.

“It was so easy for her to let me go just because something that wouldn´t have happened” I said.

“You think this was easy for Ashlyn. She refused getting any more surgery at first even if she knew she was going to die without them, she told us it was better if she wasn´t alive. Even two months after she left the hospital she tried to kill herself, she buried herself in alcohol just to forget about you. When we went to camp she would always ask us to take care of you. She was a mess for such a long time Ali, it was never easy for her to do this. If she talked to you it had to be really hard for her to do but she knew you had to know the truth” Alex say.

“She tried to kill herself?” I ask and began to feel like shit for what I said to her.

“She tried to jump of a building but someone saw her and stopped her” Alex said.

“I have to go and apologies to her. I said something I have to take back” I say and tried stopping my tears from falling from my cheeks.

“Okay, but know that this is hard for Ashlyn to talk about” Alex said.

“Thank you Alex for explaining it to me. I was such a jerk to her even if she told the truth” I say.

“Hey, what are best friends for. I think she will forgive you” Alex said and hanged up. 

I took in everything Alex said and took my things. I have to find Ashlyn before I lose her again.

 

 

 

 


	4. Forgivness part 1

I walked all the way back to the soccer field. I finally had told her the truth. I can´t say how hard it was for me to do it or hoe hard it was for me to hear her shout that to her but now it´s done. Maybe we both can move on from it now.

The soccer field is empty and it brings back some old memories.

 

_“Ash, put me down!” Ali shouted when I span her around in the air._

_“As you wish my lovely princess” I say and laid her down on the grass and laid myself between her._

_We were all alone on the soccer field at her collage and we had only just enjoyed our 1-month anniversary together. She laid herself closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her._

_“I wish we could just stay here forever. Just you and me alone on this soccer field. I wish you didn´t had to go home. Why does this have to be so hard?” She asks and buries her face in my chest._

_“I know, I know. But only a few months and then we are going to camp together like I promised you” I say._

_“What if I don´t want to wait until then, what if I can´t wait?” Ali asks._

_“Yes you can, you and me can do anything. I love you so much and I want a future with you, Ali Krieger” I say._

_“Promise?” She asks and looks in my eyes._

_“What?” I ask._

_“Promise me that we will get a future no matter how hard the road is. Promise we will find a way back to each other. Promise me that I get to marry you someday,” She said._

_“I promise,” I said._

I drop down to sit on the grass; I bury my head in my knees. How could I have ended up here, I had a future. I was going to be the best goalkeeper and now I can´t even play soccer anymore.

“Hey” I hear a voice say above me and I look up only to see those amazing eyes I dreamed about seeing again for years.

“How did you find me?” I ask.

“I guessed,” She says.

“I want to apologies. I shouldn´t have come in in your life and dropped a bomb like this, I´m sorry” I say and look down on the grass.

“You don´t have to apologies. I shouldn´t have shouted at you. I was just so scared of something so stupid” She says and starts sobbing.

“No, hey. Don´t cry, you know I hate it when you cry” I say and rub her back.

“I called Alex and she told me some things” She says and I look down at the grass again. She began saying what Alex had told her on the phone and I sobs in my hands when she´s done. She looks to me in surprise and then pulls me in to a hug. Her warm arms gather around me.

“Can I see your leg?” She asks me randomly. I nod and pull my sweatpants to my knees so she could see it.

“That looks so good. I can´t believe how you could walk on that thing” She says and touches the fake leg.

“A lot of training I guess” I say and she laughs. Hearing her laugh again made my heart skip a beat like it use to before.  “Can I ask you something stupid?” I ask and look her in her eyes.

“Of course” She says.

“Can we start over? Can you forgive me for what I did?” I ask and there it is. Forgiveness, is it giving or do I have to earn it.


	5. Forgiveness part 2

_Can we start over? Can you forgive me for what I did? I ask and there it is. Forgiveness, is it giving or do I have to earn it._

 

I stand there over my newborn daughter. She looks just like her mother and my wife. My journey has been hard but it have been worth it now that I look down and seeing my daughter. For two years I have been married to the greatest woman that will ever exist. Three years ago I proposed to the woman in my dreams. Four years ago that I asked her on a date and four years ago that I saw her. Ali Krieger-Harris is my dream woman. I could never be the woman I am today without her. She made me happy again and with her and my newborn daughter by my side I can´t ask for something better.

“Baby, look at her. Our daughter” Ali say and lean into me.

“Our daughter” I say and kiss Ali on her lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ending it this way. I hit the wall with it and couldn´t continue. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
